


maybe i'll share

by ymorton



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: tiny fill for the prompt: emjonjon, "come here, let me fix it"





	maybe i'll share

**Author's Note:**

> STUPID and fictional

“Where’s Favs?” Lovett asks, setting down the bottle of wine.

“You know how he gets about scary stuff. He’s out by the pool.”

“So now he can’t even be in the house when we’re watching it?” Lovett snags a Diet Coke from the fridge and pops it open. “What a coward.”

“Hey,” she warns. “That’s my husband you’re calling a coward. He is a _wimp_. Coward is too mean.”

“Fine,” Lovett grumbles, peering out the kitchen window. Favs is laid out on a lounge chair, naked except for sunglasses and a hand towel draped over his crotch like he’s in some kind of gay spa. He’s golden-tan and glistening with sweat, hands folded behind his head, chin tipped back. Lovett gives himself a few seconds at the window. He’s not proud of it, but he’s a human being. He is a mere _human being_ , and Favs is- whatever that is.

“Lovett,” Emily says, sounding like she’s smiling. Lovett wouldn’t know because he physically can’t stop looking. “Jon!”

“Okay, sorry,” he says, turning around. “But that’s, like. Disgusting. That should be illegal.”

“I know, it’s super gross,” she says cheerily, taking a peek out the window. “No clue how I deal with him.”

She wolf-whistles, and Favs raises one hand in a wave, not lifting his head.

Lovett takes a long sip of his Diet Coke. “Can we watch now?”

“Let’s do it.”

\---

The back door creaks open halfway through the second episode, and Lovett pauses it, sitting up from the couch and listening.

“Could be a serial killer,” he whispers. He grabs the nearest weapon, which happens to be the remote. “I’ll protect you.”

“Definitely just my husband, and you couldn’t protect a fly,” Emily says, rolling her eyes at him. She raises her voice. “Babe! Can you open that moscato in the fridge?”

“Yeah, babe,” Favs calls back.

“Thanks, babe,” Lovett mocks, and Emily throws a pillow at him.

“Shut up. I heard you call Ronan honey once, that’s so much worse.”

Lovett ignores that. He wasn’t proud of that moment. He sounded like his mother.

“He’s like your little sex slave, isn’t he? Lounging around naked, bringing you wine-“

“Yeah, pretty much,” she laughs. “If you’re really nice to me maybe I’ll share him.”

Lovett chokes on his drink. Emily grins at him, delighted.

“He could bring you Diet Coke while you’re playing your computer games or whatever. Rub your feet. He’s good at foot rubs.”

“My left calf does really hurt. I hiked Runyon on Saturday, I don’t know if I mentioned that yet.” Lovett ignores her eyeroll. He texted her photos the entire time. “And come on, Em, I play video games. Not- not _computer games_. I’m not playing fucking, like, Oregon Trail.”

“God, I _loved_ Oregon Trail. And Amazon Trail, do you remember that one? That jaguar who like guided you down the river?“

“Amazon Trail was incredible.”

“We used to play it in- ooh, yum, thank you.” She leans back as Favs puts a glass of wine in her hand, blows him a kiss. “Thanks, baby.”

“Of course,” Favs says, handing some wine over to Lovett. He’s still shirtless but at least he’s put on swim trunks. That helps a little. “You guys still watching that shit or can I come back in now?”

“It’s almost over,” Emily says, tugging at his hand. “Come sit down. It’s not that scary, I swear.”

“I’m not scared,” Favs scoffs. “It’s just dumb. It’s a dumb show.”

“No, it’s incredible television, and you’re a coward.”

“ _Wimp_ ,” Emily reminds him.

“Let me go rinse off and get a shirt on,” Favs says, kissing her forehead. “Finish the thing and find something good to watch.”

“No, it’s fine, sit down,” Emily says, hand curled around his wrist. She smiles up at him sweetly. “Lovett needs a foot rub.”

“Oh, shut up. I never said that. Fake news.”

Emily and Favs are having some kind of silent married conversation with their eyes. Finally Favs nods, comes around to the couch. He seems very naked all of the sudden, still covered in a sheen of sweat. 

“She’s joking,” Lovett says. “Go put a shirt on. Go put- pants on. I did not ask for a foot rub. I do not want a-“

“Lovett, you were _just_ complaining about your fucking calves.”

“So what? I wasn’t asking for a- a-“

“Am I rubbing someone’s feet or not?” Favs says, laughing, hands out, fingers spread. They’re very- big. Big hands. Lovett backs up to the side of the couch, against the arm rest, drawing his knees up.

“Lovett,” Emily says, beckoning Favs down to sit between them. “C’mon. Get your socks off.”

“Emily,” Lovett hisses. “Jon, your wife is being insane.”

“It’s fine,” Favs says mildly, turning to face him. “You did Runyon, man. And you haven’t been working out that much lately. You’re probably sore.”

“Okay, that’s a lie,” Lovett says, still pressed up against the arm rest. “I’ve been working out _plenty_. I’ve been lifting. I just - pulled my muscle slightly.”

Favs snorts, beckons for his foot. “C’mere. Let me fix it.”

Lovett stares at him, confused. Emily pushes herself up to kneel behind him, looking over Favs’ shoulder.

“I said if you were nice I’d share,” she says, soft. “So, like, take advantage.”

Favs goes bright red and swallows. Lovett sees Emily’s hand snake around his waist to pat gently against his bare stomach.

“This feels very- charged,” Lovett says, curling his toes under his feet, socks still on. His knee is jiggling restlessly. “Is it the wine? You’re such a lightweight, Em. A couple glasses and you’re talking all sexy and turning your husband into a slave and making him rub innocent people’s feet.”

“Grab his legs, babe,” Emily murmurs to Favs. “Maybe he’ll shut up.”

“Lovett,” Favs says, beckoning for him, as Lovett makes a face at Emily. “Can I, um-“

“Fine,” Lovett says. “Fine. Here. You freaks.”

He sticks his left leg out and Favs reaches for it.

“No, babe, on the floor,” Emily says, touching Favs’ shoulder.

That hits Lovett like a punch in the sternum and the pressure doesn’t let up when he watches Favs go to his knees on the carpet. He looks naked at this angle and when he reaches for Lovett’s foot again Lovett almost pulls away in a panic.

“Here,” Favs says, quietly, eyes down. He slides his hands up Lovett’s ankle, face narrow and focused. Lovett has to look away, he _has_ to, but his eyes flit over to Emily and she’s flushed down her neck and focused on Favs.

Lovett jerks his gaze away and back to Favs, bent over his foot, working his strong thumb right into the arch that’s been half-numb and throbbing since Saturday. Lovett gasps involuntarily, yanks away, and Favs looks up at him. His eyes are so dark.

“Okay?”

Lovett nods, helplessly, but he squirms away a little when Favs gently cups his heel.

“It’s just a foot rub, dude,” Favs says, looking embarrassed. “Stop acting like you’re being tortured.”

“No, he likes it,” Emily observes, and she raises her eyebrows when Lovett shoots her a look. “What? You do. Jon’s good at foot rubs.”

“You forced me into this,” Lovett says, determined not to let his voice quiver.

“Mmhm,” she says, making a face at him. “Definitely. Jon, keep going.”

Favs huffs a laugh and obeys. He’s working his thumb in circles in Lovett’s arch when Lovett feels the diffuse pleasure of it start to narrow dangerously, right in the bottom of his stomach. No. _No_. He’s not getting hard with Favs rubbing his feet and Emily right there next to him. They’ll tell Tommy and Hanna and he’ll never be able to live it down.

He swallows hard but his mind’s full of it now. Favs on his knees right there in front of him, the good feeling of his hands. The freckles on his big shoulders. His furrowed brow. Lovett can’t, he- can’t, but-

He coughs and reaches for a pillow, puts it over his lap. He can feel Emily’s eyes burning on him the whole time. He prays she'll be chill for the first time in her short life. Being chill is not her specialty. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, miserable.

Favs looks up, licking the side of his mouth. “What?”

“Nothing,” Emily says, sounding- weird. Squeaky. “Nothing, keep going.”

“Emily,” Lovett says tightly, and she says again, over him- “Keep going, Jon.”

Favs turns back to his task and Emily looks at Lovett full-on. Slowly she reaches for the pillow.

Lovett mouths _what the fuck?_ and tugs it back over himself but she’s stronger than him. She drops it on the ground. 

“Don’t-“ he says, face burning, and she says breathlessly, “It’s okay. He can- he can rub that too. If you want.”

“ _What_?” Favs says again. This time when he lifts his head he has a full view between Lovett’s legs. Lovett puts a hand over it, making a choked sound, but when he tries to reach for another pillow Emily snatches it from him.

“Oh,” Lovett says grimly, realizing. “You’re fucking with me.”

He tugs his foot out of Favs’ hand, hunches over to cover his crotch. “That’s super cool and not at all fucked-up. Thanks, guys.”

“Lovett, we’re not-“ Favs starts desperately.

“We’re not fucking with you,” Emily says over him. She sounds patient. Jon’s still knelt in front of him. He hasn’t moved away at all, Lovett realizes, even now that he’s learned that Lovett is an embarrassing pervert who can’t get a foot rub without popping a boner.

No, Jon hasn’t moved, and Emily’s still watching him expectantly, and-

“What the fuck,” Lovett says, starting to laugh. “Are you seriously- we’re not this cliche. Are we? Netflix and threesome?”

Emily laughs. “Cliches can be fun, Lovett,” she says cheerily. “My love for pumpkin spice lattes, your hatred of sports, Jon’s weird church kink-“

“ _Emily_ -“ Jon says, alarmed.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Lovett says delightedly over Jon’s protest. “Tell me more.”

She grins wickedly. "I'd love to, Jonathan. Let's get into it." 

Jon groans, sitting back on his heels. "Can I at least get off the floor now?" 


End file.
